


Early Morning Skirmish

by shanachie



Series: Walk o Shame (Christmas 2017) [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A character in an awkward situation but nothing bad, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: It’s Walk o Shame time for someone…Prompt:One of the characters is still wearing the clothes from the night before.





	Early Morning Skirmish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
>  **Author's Note:** I decided to do something a little different for my Christmas stories this year. I wrote in varying fandoms (chosen by the giftees) on the theme of “Walk of Shame”. I had a lot of fun with these. And tinhutlady was awesome with editing and commenting on _all_ of them, even the fandoms she didn’t know! Hope you enjoy!

It had been a long time since Sara had done a walk of shame. To be more accurate, it had been a long time since she was embarrassed about her bed partner (or partners) and felt her night’s activities fell into the shameful category.

And it wasn’t as if she was embarrassed about where she’d spent the night… In fact, she felt more like the cat than the canary this morning. She just didn’t think it was anyone’s business but hers and the owners of the bed she’d slept in.

She felt her muscles burn pleasantly as she sauntered down the Waverider’s corridor. Maybe she’d get in a quick workout to offset her _other_ workout before she had breakfast and checked in with Gideon.

“Good morning, Captain,” the greeting and sound of her title bought her up short, spinning her around.

“Stein.” Sara tugged at her shirt, realizing it was the same one she’d had on yesterday.

“What are… Where are… Are you heading somewhere?” Stein stumbled over his words. His eyes skidded over her body and outfit before darting away.

“I was thinking about a workout before breakfast,” Sara told him. “Is there a problem?”

“No.” His eyes widened. “Of course not.” His gaze darted back down the corridor. “Just…”

Sara crossed her arms. “ _Is_ there a _problem_?”

“No. Of course not. Just. Gideon said you weren’t in your room.”

An eyebrow went up at Stein’s words. “Again. _Is_ there a problem?”

“Sar-a. You’re undoing all of Mick’s and my enjoyable work.”

The familiar drawl that came from behind her sent pleasant shivers through her body as it brought back memories of all the instructions it had issued the night before. 

Sara glanced back over her shoulder, smirking at Leonard. “Well, I guess we’ll have to go for a repeat then.”

“After breakfast,” Leonard said firmly. “I’m starving. We worked up quite the appetite.”

With that, the Rogue and the Canary swept past the physicist, leaving him gaping and red-faced in their wake.


End file.
